


Sweet Tooth

by PeachyRobin



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRobin/pseuds/PeachyRobin
Summary: Just a Drabble of how I think Sweet pea and Fangs could get more screen time. It’s obviously not exactly what happens on the screen, but honestly our babies, the serpents, don’t get enough screen time.





	1. how it all began.

A guy in the cold, wet rain, alone, shivering, and lowkey crying ( but don’t let anyone know that ). He had nowhere to go, he had his box of stuff, a broken umbrella, and his phone. He walked to pop’s diner because he had nowhere else to go. He didn’t know where to go. He sat down in a booth and thought about things for a second. The shock of getting kicked out sucked a lot. He pulled out his phone after a few minutes calling who ever he could trying to see if he could try and stay with people. After a bit of calling he finally found someone who he could live with just for a bit. Maybe after he could move out into an apartment or something. He sighed a bit leaning back into his seat wiping the rain, and tears, from his face, both waters blending in together. What a great start to freshman year. He looked up from the fries he had and made eye contact with a rather buff, tall guy, around his own age, in a black leather jacket, black hair, a little bit of his hair going into one spiral curl onto his forehead, and dark eyes. For a second he couldn’t look away, and he didn’t know what to do. After roughly a second he looked away quickly back at his fries. He quickly finished the rest of his fries. How long had he been looking at him. He didn’t want to be known at school as the guy who was crying at pop’s. He went to the register and paid for his fries quickly. As he was paying he turned a bit and glanced at the guy again who had been sitting with people who kind of looked like him. Black leather jackets, dark hair, kind of olive or tanned skin. He left the restaurant quickly to walk to his friend’s house.  
Where this all started is unclear.  
Fangs Fogarty. A closet latino guy in a large family household. His abuelita being the person closest to him in that house. Him never wanting to leave, but him not being able to take the hate that his parents said, unknowing that their own son was not exactly straight himself. He couldn’t take it, and just came out one day. His abuelita knowing basically everything about him. Fang’s abuelita was like a guardian angel to him, always looking out for him, and taking some of the stress off of him. Of course there was a lot of yelling from Fang’s parents. Him standing there and taking it, words flying past him, sentences like, “we didn’t raise our son to be gay.” and “I can’t believe we let someone like him live under our roof. He could ruin the other kids.” Then off on his marry way he went. Though it wasn’t too marry.  
. . .  
Eventually he got to his friend’s house, still cold and wet, but now his box was wet and about to fall apart. Tomorrow was the first day of highschool for him, and now he would have to go to Southside High like this. After a good night, sleeping on the couch he woke up early and got ready for school. He was homeschooled in middle school, only having to go there once or twice a week, for a silly class, so he never really knew his classmates. But now he gets to really know them. Him and his friend after they both were ready, began their walk to school, laughing the whole way, but there were a million things flying through Fang’s brain at that point. They were all put into a few lines, depending on last name, and given their classes, where their lockers, their locker combinations, and the lists of other various things of what they would need to know. He sighed a bit and then began to search for his locker. He eventually found it and began to put his things into his locker. Once he had everything set up, which wasn’t a lot, he checked his phone. A text from his abuela was the only notification.  
‘Good luck with highschool nieto. you’re going to get far, you’re very bright.’ It read. He couldn’t help but smile. He was glad it was from his abuelita and not from someone else who would just make everything harder. He heard the locker door next to him slam shut making him almost jump out of his skin him quietly saying a small ‘oh my god-’  
“Did I scare you?” The tall guy from pop’s said with a small chuckle. Fangs couldn’t help but blush darkly. Of course they would be right next to each other. This was just like the stupid movies. The cute, edgy, straight guy would be next to the gay kid. He nodded his head a little bit, the cat had his tongue.  
“A little bit,” He murmured quietly with a little laugh looking down at his feet. He bet that he looked like trash, why was this tall guy talking to him.  
“I’ll try and be quieter next time.” He said with a small chuckle and then walked backwards, moving his hand waving slightly in a small ‘see you later’ wave. Then promptly turned around and began to walk to his first class. Leaving Fangs just as confused as before. He didn’t know what that was. He turned around as well and then began to walk to his own class. Or at least try and find it. He should have asked him, he looked like he knew where he was going. He didn’t even know his name.  
When he got to his class he sat down and then sighed a bit looking at the front of the classroom where the board was. He heard loud whooping from the hallway as people, at the last minute, came pouring into the room filling in the seats. One of the last people was the mysterious man who he was locker neighbors with. They made eye contact and then looked away once again, blushing.. He was talking to a smaller girl, with dyed pink hair. She was rather small and cute. They must be dating or something. The people all lined the back of the classroom, they all had black leather on and Fangs just was sitting there. The seat next to him was open. Fangs was kind of near the back, he thought about moving so they could all sit next to each other. He heard a guy sit down next to him and then looked over, of course, seeing the guy from earlier. He waved slightly and tried not to die. The bell rang and then the teacher began to talk, which then lead to the rest of the people in the back to talk. He didn’t know what to do, so he just listened to the teacher. He heard the guy next to him start to try talking to him, so he turned his head a bit.  
“So what’s your name dude? Mine’s Sweet pea.” He asked raising his eyebrows, them looking at each other in the eye, Fangs feeling very vulnerable. However who named their kid Sweet pea. He couldn’t say much because his name was,  
“Fangs. Uh- Fangs Fogarty.” He said with a small nod, he liked the name Swee pea, nonetheless. It kind of fit him, though he didn’t look very sweet. He looked like he could squish him just with his thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet pea and Fangs ended up having quite a few classes with each other. He was almost stuck with the other the whole day, and it would be like that for the rest of the school year. He also had learned what the girls name was. Antoinette Topaz, she rather be called Toni though. Which seemed to fit her more. He was glad that he had more than just one friend in this huge school. Or at least he thinks that they’re friends. They were inseparable in the classes that they shared and when they were at their lockers.   
Fangs had so many questions for the both of them, why they were so close, why they were wearing the same jacket, why all of them were everywhere. His mind was still flying a mile a minute. Soon lunch came around and he didn’t know where to sit. Did he sit with Sweet pea and Toni who were sitting with their.. Possie? Or did he sit with his total of one friend. He didn’t even know where his friends all were. He eventually got his lunch and then found his original friend who was sitting with his friends. He smiled a bit and then sat down raising his eyebrows a bit. They got to talking about everything and trying to find out what their day had been like. They didn’t have a lot to talk about so it ended up with his friend just talking to his other friends. It was so weird having so many people around them, it felt so crowded. Eventually the two heard Sweet pea and his friends come into the lunch room, Pea eventually coming over to them and smiling. Fangs actually losing it mentally at the taller standing next to him.   
“Wanna come sit with us? Cause I mean as long as you’re with Toni and I.” He said with a small chuckle. Fangs couldn’t say no to him, something about him was irresistible. He picked his things up and then began to head over to their table with his things after saying a quick, ‘see you later-’ to his friend. As they got closer, he felt weirder and weirder going to their table. He’d be the odd duck, but he didn’t want to bring that up. And it wasn’t like he could ask them questions in front of their whole friend group, that would just be embarrassing. He still went with them to their table and sat down with them. He couldn’t help but laugh with them, and sometimes he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know when to exactly put in his own jokes. He just ended up sitting there and listening quietly. However he let one joke into the air and they were all howling with laughter. Talking about who would be initiated next and what they think they would do or if they’d pass. He was confused and oblivious to that as well. Eventually the bell rang and Fangs stood up, as well as Sweet pea and Toni, and headed to their lockers.   
“So what was that back there?” He asked Sweet pea and Toni.  
“Don’t you know who the Serpents are? I thought everyone in Riverdale knew us?” He questioned. Leaving Fangs just as confused as before.   
“We’re part of a gang, it’s more like a family, we do everything together basically. That’s why we all wear the same jackets, we wear them with pride, and we don’t really take them off because of that.” Toni said with a small chuckle explaining it better than than Sweet pea did. Fangs nodded his head a bit.   
“I didn’t know that-” he said with a small shrug. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, but he didn’t want to lie to them, because then what if he got asked so many questions, and he didn’t want to be interrogated. He was a little intimidated. He wondered what a loving family was like, were the Serpents a loving family? It spiked an interest in his brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the several months at school, Fangs had been sitting with Sweet pea and Toni whenever he could. He had been getting closer to them, and slowly opening up to them and their friends a little bit. It already felt like they were a little bit of a family already. What if he joined the Serpents. It wouldn’t be that bad would it? He wasn’t going to lie, the thought has ran through his brain a few times. He wouldn’t mind it, he felt like it would be a win win win situation. His friend won because he wouldn’t have to live in his house anymore, the Serpents would win by getting a new family member and someone to help around the place, and Fangs would win, by getting family and somewhere to live. He would do it to survive.   
“So.. What if I joined the Serpents?” Fangs quietly asked during their English class, he looked over at Sweet pea who was just staring at him his jaw open slightly just staring at him. Sweet pea never thought that the shorter would ever join the serpents, he was so soft, and if he did then he never thought that Fangs would ever have the guts to do what he ever did.   
“Do it Fogarty, if you think you can handle it shortie.” Sweet pea said with a small laugh as he leaned back into his chair to look at him. Fangs would look cute in a Serpent jacket. He kind of wanted to see that. He had to admit that he had a small attraction to the other, but he wouldn’t say anything because he had to keep up that facade that he did not feel anything ever for anyone.   
“Should I? I don’t know, the thought had been going through my brain for the past few weeks, and I don’t know if I would be good enough for it-” He said with doubt on his lips and a small shrug, glancing up at the front of the classroom where the teacher was talking, but with just about, a grand total of, two people listening to him. It was honestly quite sad for the class moral. But kind of funny because aren’t teachers supposed to have the kid’s attentions?  
“You’ve already been hanging out with us, so just becoming one of us won’t be that difficult. The initiation will be the hardest part but after that, you’ll love it.” Sweet pea said as he laughed a bit. Sweet pea tried to visualize Fangs in the Serpent jacket and he couldn’t help but grin a little bit. He tilted his head a bit and then finished with. “You’d even look good in the skin as well.” He said crossing his arms then looked back up at the front with a smirk as if he didn’t just say something mildly flirtatious leaving Fangs questioning everything. Fangs couldn’t help but blush and just stare at Sweet pea for a second. Maybe he should be a serpent?  
“Wanna come over later today to talk about it? Maybe we could get dinner at Pop’s or something?” Sweet pea asked, a little hope in his voice, raising his eyebrows slightly as Fangs and him were heading to their lockers to go to their next class. It was a lowkey date invitation, but if Fangs ever said anything about it in a negative manner he wasn’t going to say it was a date. He would SIKE take that back really quick. He didn’t even know for a fact if Fangs was remotely into guys. He was pretty sure he was, but he had to make sure. Guys check out other guy’s butts right? No wait, he did that too, and Sweet pea’s not the straightest either.   
“Of course, I really wanna know more about it, plus you’re paying for the food.. Right?” Fangs replied with laughing slightly as he opened his locker, Sweet pea leaning up against his own them finally looking each other in the eye, without Fangs looking away blushing.   
“Of course I’ll pay,” Sweet pea replied with a chuckle. They were just two goofballs basically in love with each other, but the other doesn’t see that just yet.  
Finally the end of the school day rolled around and Sweet pea and Fangs were both as, unknowingly, anxious as the other. Fangs was thanking every force of the world that they didn’t have their last class of the day together. That gave him enough time to rush somewhere to make sure he looked okay, or good enough for Sweet pea to look at him. He suddenly turned into a teenage, white, female trying to check himself out in the mirror worrying if Sweet pea would think if it were cute.   
Sweet pea doing the same thing, but in the other bathroom. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to make himself look less of an animal. His own eyes landing on his fresh tattoo on his neck, the Serpents symbol. He smiled a bit and then chuckled a bit, gaining a little bit of confidence. He confidently walked out of the bathroom, his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets, him sauntering to his locker, hoping to find Fangs there at the neighboring locker.   
Fangs had finished putting his things into his locker and then heard Sweet pea coming up to their lockers. He smiled a bit at him, and blushed a bit. He raised his eyebrows a bit, he looked happier than normal.   
“You okay? You look like someone fell down the stairs again,” Fangs said with a laugh, then closed his locker watching him carefully. That was the laugh that Sweet pea loved the most. Fangs laughing because of Sweet pea was music to his ears.   
“Nothing.. Can’t I just smile for once? Either way.. Let’s go-” Sweet pea combated trying to get rid of the smile on his face, crossing his arms a bit across his chest. Fangs chuckled a little bit following him out to their bikes. “Do you wanna ride on the bike with me for once? Or are we going to walk all the way to Pop’s?” He asked, slightly poking fun at the shorter male. Fangs rolled his eyes a little bit.   
“Fine we can take the bikes this time, just- drive carefully. I don’t want you getting into a wreck.” Fangs muttered a bit as Sweet pea rejoiced at the sound of Fangs finally letting Sweet pea take him somewhere. He tossed Fangs his helmet with a grin. He started up the engine and grinned telling him to hop on and hold on tight. Sweet pea didn’t want him falling off.  
Fangs blushed a bit when he got onto the motorcycle. He didn’t know Where exactly to hold onto. Sweet pea turned a bit, grabbing Fang’s hands and then wrapping them around his waist.   
“I don’t want any precious cargo to fly away.” Sweet pea told him, loud enough so he could hear over the roar of the engine and exhaust. That obvious got Fangs red hot in the face. He didn’t know how to reply. He really wanted to, he wanted to flirt back sometimes, but what if that wasn’t flirting? What if that was his way of being friendly. Fangs had never seen him like this to anyone else, and everyone else really got on his nerves, except for himself. That thought made him a bit happily. He smiled a bit, but let out a small noise out of surprise when Sweet pea took off onto the road to get to Pop’s. Immediately blushing more after they began to drive. Fangs couldn’t help but bury his face in between Sweet pea’s shoulder blades, leaving Sweet pea to smile and blush as well. It was a nice feeling for him, and a rare sight to see Sweet pea this happy.   
After a few minutes of driving, Sweet pea pulled into Pop’s parking lot and parked the bike, pushing the kickstand up so the bike wouldn’t fall over. “Were you scared Fogarty? I could have gone faster.” He teased with a laugh as he turned around slightly to look at the smaller.   
“Shut up-” Fangs almost whined out getting off of the bike and giving him back the helmet he was wearing. Sweet pea couldn’t help but get soft and smile more at the helmet head he had. Just like hat hair, but instead of a hat, a helmet.   
“We’ll have to get you a helmet sometime soon, but I’m going to have to teach you a lot of things in the meantime.” Sweet pea chuckled, reaching forward and fixing Fang’s hair for a second. Sweet pea was becoming more and more whipped for Fangs, and Likewise with Fangs with Sweet pea. Sweet pea didn’t know exactly what he felt like, but he knew he liked spending time with fangs, and if something happened to him, he wouldn’t be able to function.  
They both went inside Pop’s shop and sat down at a booth. Sure they both got a few looks because of them being southsiders on northside property. They didn’t mind, it was alright, and normal for them. They sighed as they had just sat there, they both knew what they wanted so they didn’t really need to look at the menu. They watched each other for a second with small smiles.   
“So what do I need to know?” Fangs asked curiously with his eyebrows raised. He was interested in two things in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet pea and Fangs had talked over several different things, the Serpent laws, the various things that were in the process of becoming a Serpent and what that entails like taking care of the beast, and the knife, and finally the gauntlet. Of course they laughed the whole time almost, the two friends getting closer with the talking. With every laugh and every commitment, Fangs felt closer to the other, and more convinced that he wanted to become a Serpent. When Sweet pea talked about his family, and the people who raised him, the Serpents, he lit up with a certain joy, and it melted Fangs. With every second of them talking, Fangs had more questions for the other to answer, which spurred replies from Sweet pea, and then ignited more interest in Fangs.   
“We could be here at Pop’s all night, but I got homework, wanna come over and help me do it? I’m really struggling with everything.” Sweet pea asked raising his eyebrows and pointed to the door. They had finished their food and milkshakes and had already paid. Fangs couldn’t say no to Sweet pea, so of course he agreed that he would come over and help Sweet pea with his homework. Fangs loved spending time with Sweet pea, however the bike scared him a little. He’d learn how to ride the bike eventually. He would have to be tough to be a Serpent, face his fears, and get over anything that would get in the way.   
They eventually got to Sweet pea’s trailer Fangs smiled when they got inside. It was just like Fangs had imagined it. They took their time with getting to know each other, and this was the first time being at Sweet pea’s house. He felt nice being able to see the place that Sweet pea stayed at. The trailer was small, but it was homey and lived in, it was like Fangs wanted to stay there for a long time. He kind of wanted to help him clean up a bit as well. It honestly made him smile a little bit, he had a little bit of joy in him because of it.   
“It’s not the best place right now, and it’s kind of really dirty- But the next time- it’ll be much cleaner I swear to god-” Sweet pea said quickly and quietly with a small blush as he began to pick up some small things up to get rid of them so Fangs couldn’t see them, and so Sweet pea wouldn’t be embarrassed from Fangs judging him or anything. But it was the opposite, Fangs thought it was adorable how Sweet pea tried to clean up for Fangs a little bit.   
“It’s lived in, it looks fine to me. If I had my own place, and worked so much as you, my place would be just like this, Pea.” Fangs chuckled a bit, “You put a lot of yourself into a lot of things, sometimes you just need to slow down.. So what homework do you need help with?” He asked raising his eyebrows a bit and then plopped onto the couch with a smile. The couch was nice and squishy, just like he liked it. He took off his backpack and looked through his various folders for various classes. Fangs was a smart guy, he had a habit of studying, and sometimes just needed to stop studying and breathe for a second or so. Sweet pea plopped down onto the couch next to him.  
“Honestly a little bit of everything.. Final exams are around the corner and I barely understand anything the teachers ever say-” Sweet pea replied with a laugh, looking at his hands a bit awkwardly. He had the basics of some things down, but there were quite a few things which he didn’t understand at all. Fangs laughed a bit and rolled his eyes a little bit, he pulled out a few of his papers and then showed Sweet pea what he needed to know for the final exams. Fangs didn’t mind showing him what he didn’t know. If anything it was payback a little bit, Sweet pea told him about the Serpents, it was only fair if he showed him how to do some things for homework. They worked late into the night, Sweet pea catching onto what he was saying quickly.   
“I don’t know why, but you make everything that stupid teacher said way easier to understand.” He said kicking back, after they finished studying, gripping a glass of beer in his hand, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them. “I don’t even know what it is, but you just make it more fun.” He chuckled a bit and then took a gulp of his drink. Fangs just watched him carefully raising his eyebrows slightly. Did all of the Serpents drink? Sure he’s had a little bit of alcohol before, but there were a lot of things that Fangs needed to learn with becoming a Serpent.   
Fangs would learn them in due time, but right now he was feeling super sleepy, and he didn't know if he would be able to walk back to his friend’s house where he was staying. He was exhausted and didn’t know exactly how to find his way back. He laid back on the couch and the sighed.   
“Tired?” Sweet pea murmured to him, moving the shorter’s head onto his lap with a little laugh as he raised his eyebrows slightly. Fangs was too tired to get up, so he just nodded his head a little bit looking sleepily up at the Serpent with a smile. After a few seconds he felt his eyes close, and then a hand gently comb through his hair, Sweet pea playing with it carefully. He was a sweet guy, just like his name. Sweet pea was a rather sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophomore year rolled around, Fangs ended up moving in with Sweet pea, they were sophomores in high school and best friends. There was never one without the other. They were practically inseparable. Fangs had finally became a Serpent, it was a breath of fresh air, he could finally feel the love of family. They were willing to die for Fangs, and Fangs was willing to die for them. Southside high was just as run down as it was last year, police everywhere in everyone’s business. There was a new guy in town, from Riverdale. He wasn’t too new, he was FP Jones’s son, he showed no interest of joining the serpents until this year. He didn’t seem that committed or loyal either. Toni, being the good person she is, she offered to show him around. Jughead walked up to their table during their lunch and heard one of his friend’s voice through the laptop they were watching a video on. Fangs getting to prove his Serpent stripes if he ‘brought back the head of that Northsider’.  
“I’m in.” Fangs had murmured with a small smirk which gained a few hoots and laughs from nearby Serpents and Sweet pea who was right next to Fangs. Those few words got Jughead sputtering for words. They brushed off anything Jughead had said, because of the black hood doing their work for them. That just leaving Jughead more spiteful than when he had first come up to them. Sweet pea chuckled a bit as Jughead had left and they continued talking about what would happen to the Northsider in the video. Jughead was just a little snake tangled up in the Southside so far. Maybe he’d learn and be a better next in line for being the Serpent king.   
A few days later the same red-headed kid was running through the Southside spray painting big red circles for his little black hood protection advocacy, when Sweet pea, Fangs, and another Serpent left a store and saw him. They confronted him, and Fangs couldn’t help but just watch him. He was ready to do anything if needed. Sweet pea had his knife on him and pulled it out. However the red head pulled out a gun and pointed it at their heads, shocking the three serpents quite a bit, they knew they needed to stand down and get out of their quickly. When they had gotten out of that area they tried to catch their breath.   
“What the hell.” Sweet pea grumbled a bit shoving over an empty trash can angrly. “Northsiders still get everything they want even if they were in our home.” He almost shouted out, their friend nowhere in sight. Fangs sighed a bit, just thankful that they were okay and not shot. That Northsider was a bit crazy.  
“Not for long. Someone needs to put that bulldog in his place.” Fangs replied to him crossing his arms and then putting the trash can back. “We’ll get him tomorrow bring back that head of yours.” He finished. Sweet pea looking up at him, not expecting that out of the shorter boy. He couldn't help but smirk.   
“You’re already too blood thirsty, let’s get home.” Sweet pea chuckled a bit and then slung his arm around him with a grin on his face. The two walked back to their bikes so they could drive home. Ever since Fangs had moved in with Sweet pea, he had helped make food for the other serpent, and helped clean up after him. It was also the best time of their lives. They spent every moment with each other and it was amazing. However there were a few tensions, romantic and sexyal, between the two, they were still best friends who were secretly in love with each other but wouldn’t admit it.   
The next day in the cold rain, Fangs and Sweet pea had made their way over to the red head’s house. They had seen some other bulldogs go into the house, and they were ready for this. They weren’t there to fool around, they needed to get something settled between the Serpents and the Bulldogs. They weren’t going to let those Northsiders go onto their side of the tracks. They walked up those steps and were met at the door, not having to knock or anything. The door was open and Sweet pea was already there to fight. They started the fight in the middle of the street in the rain. Damn it was cold but with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, they were kept warm for the time being. There was one or two shouts from the northsiders, then it ended quickly with a shot fired into the air, by the Red head’s girlfriend, who they learned earlier was named Archie. There was another kid who got on Sweet pea’s nerve big time, Reggie. When Sweet pea and Fangs got home, Fangs had to sit down and calm down the other from his heated rant. Fangs wouldn’t say this ever out loud, but when Sweet pea ranted, Fangs found it adorable, but he couldn’t have an angry serpent like Sweet pea running around.


	6. Chapter 6

Normally they would take turns between who slept on the bed and who slept on the couch, but one day they were arguing a little bit on who should get the comfort of sleeping on the bed. But in the end they both ended up passed out on the bed, curled up together. They wouldn’t say it out loud, but that was one of the few things that they did a lot, but didn’t tell anyone about. Both of them liked sleeping in the same bed cuddled up with each other, it was nice and kept them warm, and it was comfy in the way that they did it.   
Tonight was one of those nights, and one of the mornings where they woke up in a tangle of arms. They couldn’t help but smile, and every morning they woke up like that, they always wish they could kiss, or anything. They did basically everything except for kiss, because that was ‘too homo’ for them. Which kind of crushed Fangs every time that phrase was heard between them. Sweet pea almost immediately slapping himself in the forehead and apologizing once or twice for sounding ignorant and left them laughing about it.   
Sweet pea had woken up with bruises everywhere, and Fangs ended up with a few, but he wasn’t his first priority. He reached forward and then gently touched the black eye that the larger boy had. He frowned a bit and then wiggled out of his grasp to go get him some ice. The other had groaned a bit at Fangs leaving the bed and his grasp. The previous night Fangs had helped Sweet pea patch up wherever he was bleeding from, cleaning it and putting bandages on it. Nothing was too serious because Sweet pea barely let anyone touch him. However there was a large bruise on his face. He wanted to lean forward and kiss it better, but he knew that Sweet pea wouldn’t enjoy that, whenever he even tried to hold his hand or anything, he would get a little frustrated and pull his hand away after hesitating for a little second. Sweet pea just wasn’t ready to confront his own feelings and his own sexuality. He felt like he had other things to focus on like those damn Northsiders.   
Sweet pea had a rude full awakening with the cold touching his closed black eye. He jolted up and then squinted at Fangs a bit after trying to get the ice off. He complained a little bit and then pouted a little bit. Fangs found it adorable when Sweet pea woke up, there were several different kinds of Sweet pea on several different occasions. Fangs found it adorable, but sometimes he was a bit confusing in those times.   
“Sorry- you have a bad bruise that Andrews gave you, and I didn’t want you to suffer too much, you’ll already be in pain later today because of everything that happened,” Fangs murmured quietly, gently placing the ice back onto his eye gently. “Just go back to sleep,” He whispered a little bit kissing his forehead and then began to play with his hair. Sweet pea mumbled something and then closed his eyes a bit. Fangs knew Sweet pea didn’t like loosing or anything like that, nor did he like being sick.   
“It fucking hurts. I hope that they learned their lesson though.” Sweet pea had grumbled after a little bit of comfortable silence between them.  
“I’m pretty sure they did, I just don’t want anything like that to happen to you again. I hate seeing you like this..” Fangs murmured, with a small chuckle, still playing with his hair and looking at his face. Fangs had ideas on how to get back at those northsiders. His cousin was in the military. He had various things that the Serpents could use to put those Bulldogs in their place. The two were stuck in their own world almost, Fangs had a large smile on his face, where Sweet pea had a hint of a smile on his face. It was rather adorable in Fang’s opinion. Sweet pea drifted slowly of to sleep with the small smile on his face.   
Fangs eventually getting up and then beginning to make the other’s favorite breakfast. Sure Fangs wasn’t the best cook in the world, but he definitely could make the other’s favorite meal for breakfast, lunch, snack, or dinner. Sweet pea only wished he could stay the same. Last time he had tried to cook anything he almost somehow burnt water. Which then left Fangs to laugh and try and reverse his mistakes, not letting him continue anymore.   
Sure the two serpents never actually done anything romantic, both of them craved to do something with the other. Both of them just being too scared to mess something up between them. Sweet pea was conflicted internally with what he felt towards Fangs. Which Fangs was struggling with trying to understand how Sweet pea felt, and he didn’t want to ruin their strong friendship. Neither of them wanted that in their lives, but it was slowly wearing away on themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few months Southside high was shut down and they all had to go to Riverdale high on the northside of the train tracks. Sweet pea was excited when he was alone with Fangs, they were going to a better school, with a better education, with better chances for learning new things. Though it was on the southside, they were willing to give that up for just a little bit in order to do more things to benefit their future. Sure they had a lot of struggle with the Bulldogs, and the administration. It was all because of those bulldogs, they had to shed their skins, but it was only for a few hours. Jughead almost ruined it for them all because of him wanting to try and prove that he was a Serpent now.   
Sweet pea and Jughead always were getting into little arguments which Fangs always calmed Sweet pea down from. At one point there was an argument between Sweet pea and Reggie. Fangs was always there for Sweet pea, however the phrase, ‘there’s always more than one way to skin a bulldog.’ was stuck on his brain from Sweet pea’s words. He couldn’t help but laugh about it later. Fangs listened to the taller boy go on and on about how he was so angry. Sweet pea was fuming out the ears basically. Fangs held his coffee cup close to him as he was curled up with him on the couch in the lounge. They didn’t exactly know what that place was, but Fangs found it one day when he was trying to find a nice place to just sit and relax, and this was the perfect place. Fangs and Sweet pea always saw Jughead and his Northside princess, as well as their friends hang out in here. But, today it was all theirs.   
Sweet pea was using his hands to vividly explain how angry he was. “I just don’t get how they are handed everything they want, they barely even work for anything they do and they get it handed to them on a silver platter. While we are trudging through the mud and everything we need to survive is taken away from us. It’s messed up.” He vented to Fangs who listened and agreed with everything he said.   
“One day it’ll be better.. Trust me..” Fangs replied to him as he watched him carefully. Hearing another person enter the room. It was Toni. Sweet pea scoffed, and Fangs couldn’t help but smile and greet her.   
“Hey, how’s the Northside treating you so far?” Fangs asked with a grin. Toni had a smile on her face, she looked almost ready to gush about something good that was on her mind. Fangs was already excited to hear her story. He knew it was going to be good.   
“It’s going great for me, but it doesn’t look like it’s going too well for Pea over there,” Toni said with a laugh as she plopped down onto a soft chair across from them.  
“Shut up-” Sweet pea groaned burying his face in his hands. Fangs reaching over and patting his back, Sweet pea was already ready to go home.   
“So what’s on your mind Topaz?” Fangs asked raising his eyebrows slightly, “I see those gears turning in your head.” He said as he leaned back in their couch.   
“I met this girl in the bathroom, and she’s honestly something. I don’t know how to explain it, but I know she’s amazing.” She said just beginning the gushing. The two boys knew all about her being more into girls. She was open about it, and Fangs was too a little bit, but Sweet pea had never said anything about his own sexuality. “I never thought that I would be into a northsider, but honestly she is a game changer.”  
Sweet pea wasn’t normally the person to talk to about feelings, so Fangs, being his other half showed all of the interest. Seeing Fangs light up, Sweet pea smiled a bit, him lifting his head out of his hands a little bit as he heard Fangs’ voice get a little more excited as he talked to Toni.   
“You’re going to have to tell us all about her now!” Fangs basically had cried out, already ready to start the ships sailing. They talked about the girl for the longest time, but then they heard the bell rang, them getting up and then getting out of the room right when they ran into the bulldogs, both groups automatically groaning at the sight of the other. Of course the bulldogs had more to say, Sweet pea getting physically more angry, Fangs having to hold the serpent back. Those bulldogs had something coming for them that the Jones kid might not approve so much of.   
Fangs really wanted to deck Reggie right then and there for what he had done to Sweet pea, but maybe right now wasn’t the best time for him to do that because he was kind of out matched then. Sure he always had his knife on him, but the Northside schools were real wusses about having weapons on their property. However that didn’t stop them. In the Southside, sure there were metal detectors, but they still were able to carry their knives with them, they weren’t going to be there unprotected. Who knows what could happen on that side of the tracks.   
The Serpents fought relentlessly for staying where they were, though they missed Southside high, they needed to stay at Riverdale high to try and better their lives. There were quite a few times that Sweet pea and Fangs had counted as a victory on the Northside. Sweet pea had tried out for the varsity basketball team and got on it, as he blocked Reggie, pushing him over and then making a shot. Fangs always knew that Sweet pea was good at basketball, but when he was facing Reggie he was even better. They used to play all the time for fun when they could, and so of course Fangs was proud of his best friend. He promised to come to all of his games. But there were other things that were being put into plan which might complicate that, and quite a few other things for the two love birds.


	8. Chapter 8

Fangs had always been super into musicals, sometimes Sweet pea would catch him trying to make breakfast and sing or hum every song from Hairspray, or Les Miserables. Sweet pea thought it was cute, and he was only awake at that time because he can’t sleep without Fangs in his arms. So when Riverdale High announced that they were going to have a musical, Fangs did everything he could to figure out what he could do. There were already parts which were assigned, so he couldn’t act in it, but he got to help put it on. Fangs tried to flirt with Kevin a little bit, but he knew it wouldn’t work because Kevin was still hung up over Joaquin, and his heart really did belong to Sweet pea. Sweet pea hadn’t done anything except for cuddle him at night, which was getting a bit sad, Fangs craved more, and just wanted some love from him, but Sweet ‘I don’t feel emotion except anger’ Pea wasn’t ready to come out with anything, even with his best friends.   
With the black hood at this point being out of everyone’s minds, a good musical would be a good idea to finally relax and enjoy something because this year already was plagued by several different terrible things all caused by some guy called the ‘Black Hood’. There was no better way to just relax than just to watch Musicals in Fang’s eyes. But in Sweet pea’s eyes there was no other thing that gave him more joy than seeing Fangs light up like that. When Fangs talked about something he was passionate about he lit up and had the happiest smile on his face. Normally, Sweet pea would get mad at people talking his ear off about things he didn’t necessarily care about, but when Fang’s talked his ear off he didn’t mind one bit. Which always got Toni and Cheryl to think that they were whipped for each other. Which they were, but the two boys weren’t ready to come out and say it to anyone, not even to each other. Whenever the two girls brought that up the two couldn’t help but blush and look at each other and automatically deny their feelings for each other, just leaving the other more depressed because they believed each other.  
Now Fangs had more to focus on than his own feelings for Sweet pea, who Fangs was almost 98% sure that Sweet pea would never like him in the same way that he liked him. Sure he didn’t get much of a say for the musical with directing, it was mostly Kevin in charge, he got to do the small things. He called that an advancement in life. It was kind of depressing for him though, because he just worked for people, getting things for other Serpents and now the northsiders, and then he would sleep, then he would wake up and go to school. It was a tiring life and Sweet pea had noticed that. He would be there for his best friend / crush through whatever.   
On opening night, he brought two sets of flowers. He wasn’t going to let his two best friends Toni, and Fangs go without notice in this musical. Normally Sweet pea wasn’t this soft, but he hoped that Fangs would get the subtle cue that he liked him, but hide it a bit more, by getting Toni some as well. He was a blushing mess when he handed Fangs his bouquet, but when he handed it to Toni he had no problem. Fangs couldn’t help but give Sweet pea one of his grand, bright, and shining smiles, which indeed made Sweet pea melt a little bit more on the inside. Sweet pea didn’t want to be seen holding flowers the whole time of the play, it was bad for his ‘bad boy serpent’ look. So he gave the flowers to the two before the play had started. When he was watching he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that Fangs had helped put the whole play together. However, when he wasn’t ogling the boy in the front row of seats next to Keller’s kid, he tried to pay attention to the musical. There was one part at the end, where Midge clump was up on the wall with words in red paint was around her. He read them for a second, dang he didn’t know what was happening in the play, but she looked genuinely dead. The whole room went silent for a second, but then a few gasps were heard through the room. Alice Cooper turned around and screamed, suddenly inducing a panic through the people in the auditorium, people running out of the place in fear of their lives. Sure Sweet pea was a bit confused at first, but then he quickly got it when he heard Alice’s shrill scream that this scene was not made to happen. He immediately got up and then fought the crowd heading in the opposite direction to try and get to Fangs who looked as shocked as everyone else. He almost looked like a ghost, and so did the rest of the cast of the musical. They had just seen their friend up on a wall, lifeless, with a message from the Black hood that he was back. Sweet pea grabbed Fangs and held him close, knowing he wouldn’t be okay, and he was right, Fangs wasn’t okay, he was on the verge of breaking down. Sure he wasn’t the best at making friends but he was pretty sure that he was getting closer to Midge. Fangs was talking to her before the show, he was pretty sure he would be asked questions later, because he was pretty sure that he was the last person who talked to her.   
After everything was settled between the group, and the police had taken care of everything the teenagers couldn’t take care of, Sweet pea brought Fangs home who hadn’t said anything the whole ride. He was completely silent which wasn’t like his best friend at all. When they had gotten back to their trailer he wrapped his arms around the smaller serpent with a sigh. Fangs returned the hug, burying his face in Sweet pea’s chest.  
“Why her..?” He had asked rhetorically to the other. “She didn’t do anything bad.. Sweet pea, this is bad… I know that something might happen to me- I was the last to talk to her, and the last to see her before she- before she was… Gone-” He choked out. Sweet pea just held Fang’s closer and stroked his hair gently, playing with it.   
“It’s okay.. I won’t let anything happen to you Fangs…” Sweet pea murmured trying to calm down his best friend. His heart breaking slightly, he hated seeing Fangs like this. He continued to hold him, making a mental promise that he wouldn’t let anything harm a hair on Fangs’ head.


	9. Chapter 9

Roughly two days passed and there was a new sheriff in town, and he was in everyone’s business trying to find Midge’s killer. And not any of the teens had heard anything about any of it. Until suddenly,   
“Can Fang’s Fogarty report to the Principal’s office.” He heard Mr. Weatherbee’s voice on the speakers. The blood rushing from his face. Fangs had nothing to fear really, he didn’t do anything to Midge, he was an innocent guy. But hearing his name called out, made him more scared than anything. Sweet pea heard the announcement, and had to protect Fangs, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He saw Fangs on the ground, getting handcuffed, his pocket knife on the ground next to him. Sweet pea tried to fight the crowd to try and help Fangs get out of the mess, but Jughead held him back.  
“Don’t make it worse.” He told him sternly looking him in the eye, “You can’t help him Pea. You’ll just give him more of a reason to be held in there.” He finished saying to him. Sweet pea getting more angry pushed the Jones’ kid arms away from his body. He knew that Jughead was right. He saw the fear in Fangs’ eyes as he was being taken away from the school. He visibly deflated, but was only fueled on anger. The sheriff had legal right to detain Fangs now, even if he didn’t kill Midge. He had a knife on him on the school’s property. Even if it was for protection, it was illegal. Sweet pea couldn’t protect Fangs like he wanted to.  
Fangs was alone in the cell. After the interrogation, he was alone there. He told everyone in that room that he hadn’t killed her. And he was telling the truth, but no one believed him because he was from the Southside, and a gang. On the northside that was just a sign of trouble. Fangs had gotten out of the interrogation because of his legal representative Mrs. Mccoy who he was thankful for. But, he still didn’t want to be in there for something he didn’t do, and for having a weapon for protection. Fangs had nothing to do, he just got to sit there, doing nothing. He missed Sweet pea.   
After 24 hours he was able to get out of the jail. In the jail Sweet pea, Toni, Jughead, FP, and a few other Serpents were there to help him out. There was a big Riot outside of the jail surrounding it. People screaming that Fangs’ was a ‘Vixen Killer’ which just hurt him even more. They were friends, why would he want to kill her? They stuck together to get Fangs out of that place and through the crowd. The whole time, Fangs was clenching Sweet pea’s hand, he didn't want to let go. He didn’t want to die. But there was a loud gunshot which made Fangs let go of everything. He looked down at his stomach where there was a growing, stinging pain. He was bleeding, there was a hole in his stomach. He didn’t remember how he got onto the ground, but he was on the ground, and there was his fellow serpents around him. Sweet pea grabbed his hand again as he was next to his head, Fangs couldn’t help but cry because of the pain.   
There was nothing that got Sweet pea more angry. For a second time he couldn’t help Fangs. He helped the Jones’ get his best friend to the hospital before it was too late. He sat there on the ground after, holding his head in his hands. He couldn’t comprehend that Fangs was hurt, and Sweet pea couldn’t do anything to help him. He eventually went to the White Wyrm to wait for more information. After a few hours of him trying to calm down, he couldn’t help but get more angry, he wanted to hurt those bulldogs for what they did to Fangs. Fangs was innocent, he didn’t deserve that. Sweet pea really wished that hey would have shot him instead of Fangs.  
Sweet pea got together a group of different serpents who were angry just like Sweet pea, and they went immediately to Riverdale High. They were going to trash the school. They busted into the school, knives out, slicing and dicing everything that they could. Posters, doors, walls, pushing things over, throwing things. Until there were bulldogs in their sights.   
“Looks like we got some Bulldogs to take care of boys.” Sweet pea lashed out. There was a bit of confrontation. Archie Andrews tried to keep the peace, but that wasn’t going to happen. “You took our friend and our land. You guys won’t stop. Fangs is dead because of you bulldogs and whether it was Reggie, or Mrs. Klump, a Northsider put him there. “ Sweet pea gnarled out. He wasn’t going to take peace as an answer anymore. He was ready to trash the school. He picked up and emptied the nearest trash can, and threw the can directly into the trophy case with a yell that could shake the dead’s bones. Principal Weatherbee came right in the middle of their little ‘talk’ and kicked all of them out. The Serpents turned tail and got on their motorbikes getting out of their to their next destination.   
Jughead had came and got all of them before they could do anything they regret, and then brought them to the White Wyrm to get them all settled down. But the new that FP had would probably rile them back up, especially Sweet pea. Jughead and Sweet pea were loudly arguing if they were to fight for their home, or not.   
“That’s enough!” FP yelled, and had walked into the bar, Sweet pea was ready for some news on what was happening to Fangs and what will become of Fangs. The older man looked troubled which led Sweet pea to deflate even more, before the news of Fangs’ death hit his ears. Sweet pea already knew what had happened to Fangs before FP had even been said it. Sweet pea just didn’t want to believe it. His best friend was gone like that, he never got to tell him how he felt, he never got to do nearly anything that he really wanted to do with Fangs.   
Fangs was gone, and Sweet pea wasn’t able to help him, that was the fact that crushed his heart, he didn’t know how he was going to live with the fact that Fangs was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sweet pea was angrier than normal, he almost turned into a different person. When he rages, he always needed an outlet to get out his anger. Normally Fangs would let him rant to him, but he was gone. Ranting with Toni wasn’t the same, she was always with Cheryl as well. Sweet pea knew that Toni would be depressed about their best friend’s death. He knew that he couldn’t go home. There was too many reminders of Fangs there which would just make him more depressed. Toni had offered a place to stay at her trailer, and that was probably the only other place he was comfortable sleeping. The duo went back to Toni’s house and then he laid down on the couch. He hadn’t actually sat down and thought about everything, he hadn’t digested the information. He felt alone, his best friend, his soulmate, was gone. He didn’t know how he was going to handle it. He needed some beer. He didn’t want to be himself that night. He normally always drank with Fangs… But he was gone. Eventually he passed out on the couch, cuddling an end pillow, which he tried to think was Fangs. It wasn’t the same, but he knew that he had to sleep in order to get through this.   
When he woke up, he tried to remember where he was, he hadn’t drunk last night, so when he remembered where he was and why he was there. He couldn’t get out of his mindset of depression. He laid there staring at the ceiling of the trailer. He heard his phone going off, he didn't feel like checking it, none of the texts were from Fangs, so what was the point. He didn’t bother. People were probably worried about him, but he had dealt with this before, his parents left him when he was young. He didn’t like getting close to people for that reason. They leave too much, and now Fangs was gone, right when he was getting over his fear of intimacy. When he had gotten up off of the couch, he had a solemn face on. He didn’t have the desire to go anywhere or do anything. He simply just wanted Fangs back. He didn’t feel angry anymore, he just felt numb. Toni made him go outside for a bit, she didn’t want him alone in her trailer for a long time, he needed the sun for a little bit.   
“Go ride your bike, or talk to some other serpents, you gotta get yourself up Pea.” She said to him, a hand gently resting on his back. He couldn’t help but let out a tear or two because of him being gone.   
“I don’t want to.. Everything just sucks now, and just seems so worthless…” He choked out almost. Sweet pea did have emotions to Toni’s surprise.   
“It’s okay to break sometimes. You loved him, but he wouldn’t want you spending your time moping around, and you know that for a fact. You would know that better than I do.”  
“He’s gone and I couldn’t even tell him that I loved him, I can’t tell him anything now… God I’m pathetic.” He said wiping his tears off of his face. He didn’t want anyone to see him, he didn’t do good with people seeing his emotions other than Fangs or Toni. It made him feel weird, he didn’t like it, nor did he like the pity talk that he got when he did show emotion around people. It was fake almost. Toni quickly disagreed with his statement about him being pathetic.   
“Come on, let’s go for a ride.” She said getting up off of the steps of her trailer and brushing off her lap from the dust that may have gathered on her lap. After a little bit of sitting down a bit more Sweet pea eventually got up to follow her to their   
Motorcycles.


	11. Chapter 11

The Serpents hadn’t had a lot of time to recuperate from the news of Fangs’ death. Jughead had been stupid and handed himself over to the Ghoulies, thinking that he could be the one person who could stop the whole gang war from happening. But evidently he didn’t know the Ghoulies well enough to know they wouldn’t stop until the Southside was theirs.   
The Serpents fought like hell to avenge Fangs who had died, and Jughead who was near death in the hospital. They didn’t win, the ones who couldn’t stay in riverdale stuck together, and wouldn’t give up. Sunnyside Trailer Park ceased to exist, a multitude of Serpents lost their homes, and didn’t know where to go. They now stay in tents along Sweetwater river the Serpents, sure they didn’t have anywhere to stay, but they stuck together through everything.   
Sweet pea was still depressed about Fangs being gone. He didn’t have anyone except for Toni still. School was living hell to go through as well. Just everything was too much to go through without Fangs. He didn’t know exactly how to do it all. He stayed home quite a few days just to try and get over everything. God he missed Fangs.   
He heard someone approaching his tent their walking sounding a bit off. He grabbed his knife and furrowed his eyebrows a little bit. It was dangerous around here without a home, who knew when the Ghoulies would strike next to try and get rid of the Serpent-kind. He wasn’t going to just let them take him, he hadn’t fought this hard for nothing. Sure he felt alone, and struggled with the basics of living at this point, but he wasn’t going to let Fangs’ death mean nothing to him.  
Fangs opened the tent flap, staring into the tent with a strained smile. Sweet pea just staring at him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating, or if this was an actual thing. He hadn’t taken anything, or drank anything. But FP had told them that Fangs was dead. Which that exactly was why Sweet pea was just staring at him, his jaw dropped to the ground.   
“Hey-” Fangs chuckled a bit as he was looked over by Sweet pea.   
“How did you- Why- Where were you-?!” Sweet pea exclaimed, getting more and more confused about everything. “FP said you were dead- and Jughead hadn’t said anything. Damn Jones’ why didn’t they tell me. God- Fogarty. I’m so fucking glad you’re back.” He quickly had said as he was getting up and hugging him tightly. He didn’t want to let go. He never did.   
“I had unfinished business.” Fangs murmured against Sweet pea’s skin with a large smile. Fangs was happy in this moment. He hadn’t seen his best friend, who he was secretly in love with, for a few days. And holding him this close was almost overwhelming, he heard his heartbeat and smiled more. Sure Fangs had crutches, but those didn’t stop Sweet pea from picking him up, then and there, and laying him down on his little makeshift bed and holding him close, making sure that he wasn’t in pain from the position their bodies were in. He nearly threw the crutches to the side just to try and get them both comfortable.  
“God, you don’t know how much I missed you…” Sweet pea sighed out, their bodies becoming tangled together, cuddling with no shame whatsoever. Sweet pea wouldn’t admit it but, he did let out a few tears of relief mixed with joy. So did Fangs, don’t get him wrong.   
“How much did you miss me..?” Fangs whispered a little bit sitting up slightly to look into his best friend’s eyes. The two looking into each others eyes deeply in love. Sweet pea hesitated for a second, sitting up slightly kissing Fang’s gently, his hand snaked up his hand almost resting on his shoulder, his thumb gently grazing his jaw and cheek. Fangs’ hand gently rested on Sweet pea’s chest gently kissing back, happily receiving the kiss.   
“If I knew that’s how much you missed me, then I would have gotten right out of that sleep just to come here.” Fangs whispered to him a second after he regained his breath from the kiss, with a large smile.   
“You should have came back earlier anyway…” Sweet pea replied with a small chuckle, gently caressing his face. “I would have done it either way.” He finished, after pecking his face several times, all over his face. God the both of them had wanted this moment for their whole lives. Sure this wasn’t the exact scenario either one of them had ever imagined. But this was perfect, and they wouldn’t have asked for anything else.


	12. Bonus

Sweet pea happily helped Fangs recover, and slowly weaned him off of the crutches. They didn’t have enough money to go to physical therapy for him if it were needed, so they did it themselves. He just needed to get his strength back so he could walk normally. Walking normally means they can go on dates more, and therefore holding hands more. That was a hobby that they both enjoyed. Sure Sweet pea didn’t look much like an affectionate person, but he really was. He was more like a gentle giant to Fangs, but only to Fangs. To everyone else they were intimidated by him.   
Fangs could see why people would be intimidated by the taller boy. Sweet pea always had a scowl on his face, but Fangs, when not annoyed, had a smile on his face. Opposites do attract in this case don’t they. But Fangs just saw Sweet pea as a big fluffy puppy almost. He would help him with everything, when Fangs was trying to walk Sweet pea would encourage him the whole way, giving him kisses to try and make him try again when he fell, and offering his arms and hands when he needed them. Fangs was determined to make a few steps alone, and he would get mad at himself when he couldn’t, but Sweet pea was always there to help him through him getting mad at himself. When Fangs actually made two steps alone, without any help, Sweet pea couldn’t help but tear up a little bit, and Fangs got super happy when he did. His face lit up with excitement and then tried to take another step almost falling over, Sweet pea being there to catch him and then sat him on their bed leaving kisses all over his face and lips. Fangs giggling like a little child. The couple was happy in this moment, because in this moment it was them and only them.   
When Fangs was done with his crutches, they went out on so many dates, sometimes leaving school early, which was a quite comical sight. If Sweet pea had something planned for them to do that day, Sweet pea would barge right into Fangs’ class, no explanation, scoop Fangs up, gently throw him over his shoulder and walk out of the class with Fangs with him. Of course that action left everyone confused as hell but they didn’t think to much about it. Their first date was at the arcade, which at one point wasn’t the best first date place, because both of them were very competitive, but on team first person shooter games, they were the team of the century working almost with no words, they had it all figured out. But near the end of the date, there was a claw machine and Fangs pointed out a little push pea pod saying a little, ‘it’s you Sweet pea!’ And from that moment on, the rest of the date was Sweet pea trying to get that little pea pod for him. Eventually when he did get the plush, after a lot of grumbling and complaining when Fangs tried to take him home with him, he had presented it to Fangs with a large smile.   
That was one of the best dates Fangs had ever been on. And from that moment on (and before that), Fangs never regretted one moment of being next to Sweet pea.


End file.
